


tsukishima kei is an asshole

by jumitaco



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tsukishima Kei is a Tsundere, all you tall readers can simply perish, also kinda an asshole in the beginning, i think, reader is short, that’s important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumitaco/pseuds/jumitaco
Summary: what the title says...but maybe notbased on that one post saying tall people freak out when short people stand on counters
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 19





	tsukishima kei is an asshole

**Author's Note:**

> has this been done before?

_Tsukishima Kei is an asshole_ , you thought. After going to the trouble of inviting you and his friend Yamaguchi over to his house to study, he had the audacity to ask _you_ to go to _his_ kitchen to make _him_ and Yamaguchi some tea. Yamaguchi, of course, had objected and apologized profusely for asking you to do something you didn’t want to do. _This is ridiculous. Even outside the volleyball club, I’m managing him. He’s useless._ Well, maybe not useless per se, but the least he could do is be the one to make the tea _in his own home_.

It seemed Tsukishima’s house wanted to be as obnoxious as he was. The counters stood higher than you were used to. The cupboards were far beyond your reach. After checking the other drawers, you realized that of course, the tea would be up in the cupboards. Undeterred by the unintentional rudeness of the furniture, you climbed up to stand on the counter in order to reach the tea.

“Y/N, what’s taking you so long?” the blond’s voice called from his room.

“Just a minute, Tsukishima-kun!”The tea just had to be up on the tallest shelf, taunting you and your short arms.

From down the hall you could hear Yamaguchi tell off his childhood friend, “Maybe, you should go help her.”

“Yamaguchi, urusai.”

“Gomen, Tsukki.”

Regardless, you heard the middle blocker get up to leave the room. Determined to reach the tea before he came in, you stood up on your tiptoes hoping to at least knock it down with your fingertips.

“Y/N! What are you doing up there?” Tsukishima cried out. In your panic at his sudden presence, you managed to sweep the box of tea of the shelf, fumbling for a minute until it was safely in your grasp.

Clambering down from the counter, you triumphantly held up the box of tea. “Calm down, Tsukishima-kun. I’ve got the tea. It’ll be ready in a few minutes.”

“Forget about the tea!” Surprised by his tone of voice, you failed to notice him getting closer to you. Placing his hands on your shoulders, he rested his forehead on yours, eyes closed. “Don’t do that, okay? You could’ve gotten hurt.”

You scoffed, turning your head to the side. “I didn’t know you cared, Tsukishima-kun.”

Long fingers lifted your chin up, forcing you to look into his eyes. Eyes that were uncharacteristically wide and filled with concern.

“Tsukishima-kun?”

“Of course I care, baka.” He leaned down slowly, carefully checking your eyes for any sign of hesitation before allowing his lips to press gently against yours, just for a moment. “I really do care about you, Y/N.”

“You really do have a funny way of showing it.”

“I’m sorry if I’ve seemed like an asshole, at school and at practice. I could just imagine what those other idiots would say to you if they knew I liked you.”

That you could understand. When the team found about Kageyama liking Hinata, Tanaka and Noya had spent several practices harassing Hinata, asking repeatedly whether he liked Kageyama back or not.

“Can I kiss you again, Y/N?”

“Alright, Tsukishima-kun.”

“Call me Kei.”

**Author's Note:**

> when you people read x reader fics do you prefer to read it in first, second, or third person?
> 
> i can’t decide whether i like second or third better


End file.
